Jason Scott (Power Rangers Film Series)
This page is about the incarnation of Jason from the 2017 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Jason Lee Scott. Jason Scott (simply known as Jason or Red Ranger)' '''is the main protagonist of the 2017 film reboot ''Power Rangers. He is currently the leader of the Power Rangers. He is Portrayed by Dacre Montgomery. Character History Jason Scott is a former football legend in his small town of Angel Grove, after a fail prank attempt of bringing a bull in the schools changing room, which gets him under house arrest with an ankle moniter, and sentenced to a weekend's detention until the end of the year. At detention he meets with the autistic Billy Cranston, after saving him from a bully, and former cheerleader Kimberly Hart. Billy wanted to return the favor by helping Jason remove the ankle monitor. They sneak off to an old mine that Billy used to go to with his father who now passed away, to set off explosives on a some rock which caught Jason's and Kimberly's attention along with two other students Zack, and Trini. They fought five power coins, with each different color. They were soon discovered by the security of the mine, which lead them to escape. The next morning, Jason woke up and discovered that he has supernatural abilities. He meets up with Billy and Kimberly at school, to discover that they two have supernatural abilities. They felt the need to go back to the mine where they encounter Zack and Trini. They discovered a spaceship, where they meet Alpha 5 and Zordon, who is trapped in a wall, and inform them about the a group of Rangers (Zordon included) who were all defeated by Green Ranger Rita Repulsa who betrayed them for wanting the Zeo Crystals for herself. Zordon also informs the teenagers that they are chosen to become the next team Power Rangers, and must stop Rita from releasing Goldar, but they refused. Zordon tries to plead with Jason to have them lead the team as the new Red Ranger, after Zordon, which Jason reluctantly agree to. The next day, Zordon and Alpha have them trained by using a hologram of Rita's Puttie Partols, as well as trying to have them morph into their armor, but with no success. Alpha then showed them their DinoZords, so they can used to fight bigger threats. This lead to Zack using it on a joyride, which almost got the other Rangers killed, which also lead to a fight between Jason and Zack, until Billy intervene. Jason and the others were stun to see that Billy finally morph, but it was only for a few seconds. This lead Zordon to believe they aren't ready to become Power Rangers, and dismissed them. Jason confronted Zordon, as Jason realized that Zordon's them to morph, so they open the Morphing Grid, so Zordon can return in his physical form, which lead Jason to believe that he was using them. Jason met with the others on a camp out, and learn more about one another, believing that the reason they can't morph is because they don't know about each other. At home, Jason was in bed sleeping until Kimberly sneak into his room, and tells him that she is the reason they cannot as she kept a secret about leaking a photograph of an a former teammate, which lead her to be kicked out of the cheerleaders, and forced to be in detention until the year is over. Jason informs her to let the passed go, and be who you want to be. They got a call from one of the others, as they enter into the Football Field where Trini tells them that Rita broke into her home, so she can bring the Rangers into the docks. The Rangers tried to attack Rita, but she overpowered them, and knows that Billy knows where the Zeo Cystals are. He stated that they are on a Krispy Kreme restaurant. She ended up having Billy killed by drowning him to death, and released the others. The Rangers take Billy's body to Zordon, and begs to resurrect him, but couldn't. Realizing how much Billy wanted to be a Ranger, Jason feels as if he is to blame, for this, as the other Rangers admitted they with give up their lives for one another. As the Morphing Grid opened Zordon sacrificed himself to save Billy. Now willing to fight as a team, the Rangers are able to morph into their armor, as Jason leads them to attack Rita's Puddie Patrol, as well as using their Zords to save Angel Grove against Rita and Goldar. The Rangers used their Zords to form into the Megazord, and defeat, and slap Rita into space after she refused to surrender to Zordon. The Rangers seen as heroes to the public of Angel Grove. Jason returned to the command center, and placed his new Power Sword on a based, as Zordon stated that it is his, but Jason responded with that he will return for it. Powers and Skills Arsenal * Red Power Coin: Jason's supernatural crystal, which is the source of his powers, and his ability to morph. * Power Sword: Jason's primary close-range bladed weapon. Zords * Red T-Rex Zord: Jason's alien battle vehicle, very powerful, yet hard to control, with Jason only being able to control his Zord after gaining full access to his morphing capability. Gallery Images Jason Scott (Character Poster).jpg aqa370u.jpg power rangers team.png|Jason with his team Red Ranger Teaser.jpg Jason Scott Teaser.jpg Jason sitting on his Zord.jpg Rangers encountering Alpha.jpg|Jason and the other Rangers encountering Alpha Power-Rangers-2017.jpg|Jason and the others meeting Zordon PR Jason Still.jpg Power Rangers 2017 team.jpg Power Rangers 2017.jpg Cover-powerrangersmovie.jpg PR D026 04089 COMP3 CROP.jpg|The Rangers with the Red Power Coin. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Successful Category:Unwanted Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Successors Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Theatrical Heroes